Techniques for dispersing and emulsifying water insoluble compounds in an aqueous medium to use as an emulsion have been recently paid much attention in various fields such as fields of recording materials, pharmaceuticals, aromatics, agricultural chemicals, adhesives, foods and cosmetics. Particularly, there have been desired stable emulsions which are almost free from coalescence of contents or precipitation thereof even when exposed to variations of temperatures and pH or subjected to dilution or freezing.
For enhancing stability of emulsions, a variety of methods are known, for example, a method of adjusting the density of dispersed hydrophobic material (oily liquid) to that of the aqueous medium, a method of using an appropriate surface active agent, and a method of using a water-soluble polymer known as a protective colloid (e.g, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, and polyvinylbenzene sodium sulfonate which is described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 56(1981)-51238). However, those methods can hardly stabilize an emulsion containing oily droplets having relatively larger diameters such as a diameter of 1 to 20 .mu.m, although they are effective for emulsions containing oily droplets having a diameter of smaller than 1 .mu.m.